Mercy Train
by Age of Edward 2017
Summary: From 1854 to 1929, almost 200,000 children escaped poverty through a program called the Mercy Train. For eighteen-year-old Bella Swan, the chance to escape the horrors of home comes via a chance meeting with Father Edward Masen. Will she be thanking heaven for this mercy or will it be merely be leaving a familiar hell for an unknown one?


**Standard Disclaimer:** _The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Mercy Train

"Ish A Bella!"

The shrieking of her mother, followed by the breaking of an empty bottle against the wall, caused Bella to cower even further under the ancient bed in the tiny closet of a rundown apartment she had spent her entire eighteen years. Small clumps of dust rolled around her, tickling her nose and making her want to sneeze, but she pinched herself and held her breath in an all too common effort to avoid being discovered. She pressed her hands over her ears to muffle the noise as another glass met its doom.

"Where are you hiding, you ungrateful child?"

Bella prayed this would be one of the times she could escape being discovered, that her mother would become distracted or just pass out. There were only so many places to hide. This was not one of those times. The tattered bed coverlet jerked back, and her mother's furious face came into view. Long bony fingers wrapped around Bella's wrist and yanked her out of her spot of refuge.

Jerked to her feet and whirled around, Bella came face to face with the shell of a woman she once called mama. Blood shot eyes, skin aged years beyond her thirty-five, and a messy, askew chignon graced Renee Swan's once elegant features.

"Did you not hear me? Do you get pleasure from disobeying me?"

Renee shook Bella, rattling the young woman's teeth.

"Off to the store with ya. Two bottles this time."

"But Mama, we don't have any coin!"

"Then steal it, stupid girl. Just don't come home without it. Useless child."

Renee threw Bella toward the door causing the young woman to stumble and bang her hip on a low table, nearly knocking over the oil lamp. Bella faltered to catch the burning light and righted it before running out the door before bolting down the five flights of stairs as if the devil himself were chasing her, pausing on the front stoop to catch her breath.

"What you stopping for now?" Renee yelled from her apartment, leaning out a window. "Go on or I will come down there, and you won't like it when I do!"

Bella flushed bright red, looking frantically around at those milling about the street. No one truly was paying attention to a drunk woman shouting insults at a young woman for it was an all too common occurrence in this neighborhood. She found herself half-joyful at the fact and half-saddened that no one seemed to care.

"Go on!"

Startled out of her musings, Bella dashed down the street and around the corner to the shop that sold cheap liquor of questionable origin which was her mother's favorite.

She stared at the window, unable to get the nerve up to enter.

"She send you out again, Bella?"

Bella spun around to see her friend, Alice, looking up at her. Alice absentmindedly pushed a shuck of short, black hair back under the kerchief she wore to keep it out of the spinning machines and to hide the fact it had been shaved off in an attempt to get rid of a round of ringworm and lice.

"I'm supposed to come home with two bottles."

Alice tsked as she played with the coins in her pocket.

Bella saw the movement and shook her head.

"I can't take your wages, Alice. No matter what, I can't." She absentmindedly rubbed her upper arm where the last bruises she received for disobedience were just fading. Now she would have new ones on her wrist.

"I've been trying to get you hired on at the mill. I truly have."

"I know you have, but I'm too old. They are only wanting children right now. You are lucky you are small."

"Perhaps. But they pay as if I'm still a child."

"A job is a job. That's more than what a lot of people have."

Bella had worked in a shop around the corner, toting up orders and keeping tallies. Old Man Molina praised her skills, claiming no one had ever kept the ledgers so tidy, but that was before his wife took ill, and they moved to warmer climes. The new owners had their own extensive family and no need of another body to pay, so Bella was shown the door.

"Hmmm." Alice hummed as people rushed by. Some were changing shifts at the factories while others conducted their shopping. Too many of the bystanders were watching with shrewd eyes, looking for the opportunity for a quick score whether it be by theft of by barter.

Somewhere in the distance a clock chime sounded.

"Come on. It's almost time for rounds. Let's go see Esme. It'll be good for us. I just know it."

Without giving her a moment to protest, Alice grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her toward the New York Foundling Hospital.

Once there, the two young women looked around to make sure no one watched before darting down an alleyway. Alice pulled open a heavy metal door and ushered Bella in. Both ladies jumped at the loud boom the door made as it latched shut.

"You would think we would be used to that," Bella murmured, leading the way down a dimly lighted hallway.

"You would. But it's safer to always be aware of loud noises."

Both nodded in agreement at Alice's recitation of one of the many Esme-isms they had learned over the years. Although less than ten years older than either of them, Esme Platt held a loving heart and common-sense wisdom about the dangerous world in which they lived and taught the girls to be ever mindful of their surroundings.

The two made their way to the hospital laundry and emerged a few minutes later in black robes and white wimples.

"Is this straight?" Bella asked, adjusting the heavy cloth as the two climbed up three flights of stairs to the newborn and infants ward.

"As it can be. How do girls wear these things day in and day out?"

"I think if you want to take the vows, you don't care about the clothes."

Alice shuddered at the notion of not being concerned about what one wore. Her attire was always neat and tidy to the best of her ability. Even when she had very little money, Alice managed to find something to spruce up her dull dresses and aprons.

"Oh, what wonderful timing!"

Alice and Bella turned as one to find a woman in pristine white nurse's cap and apron hurriedly walking toward them.

"Sister Mary Alice and Sister Isabella! Father Felix is supposed to be here any minute with a list, and a round of poor cooking has struck the convent again. They will never learn to keep Sister Lauren away from the kitchen. I swear, every time she prepares the meal, they all take to their beds. A few of the other nurses are taking care of the sisters. The only one left besides myself is Mrs. Cope and …"

Esme's voice trailed off. Alice and Bella nodded in understanding. The older woman perpetually appeared to have smelled something rotten, and her shrill orders often cut through the air, causing children to cry. Currently, the foul beast of a nurse sat at her desk, scowling at the three with beady eyes, trying to capture them out of line so she could gleefully document and report their actions. Fortunately, the old woman's eyesight was cloudy, and she never realized Bella and Alice were not truly members of the Sisters of Charity order.

"List?" Bella inquired, unsure of what Esme spoke.

"For the Mercy Train," Alice offered. "Families out west send their preferences to the Sisters of Charity, and they send children by train to the cities where their new mothers and fathers await."

Bella smiled ruefully at the wistfulness in her friend's voice. Alice had grown up at the New York Foundling Hospital, having been tied to the front banisters when she was only four years old. A note had been pinned to her ragged dress, poorly written on a scrap of paper, providing her name and asserting the claim that she was possessed. As a result, few of the sisters and none of the nurses save Esme would approach her.

Esme tutored the young child, teaching her to speak and care for herself, telling all who would listen that the child was not possessed, just malnourished in both body and spirit. Through her care, Alice flourished, absorbing all she could, growing into a proper young lady with hopes and dreams of a home of her own, a husband, and a family after a successful career in clothing design.

At the age of 15, Alice left the care of the Sisters of Charity, finding a job at a nearby factory and living with Esme. Her aspiration of earning an apprenticeship with a dressmaker bubbled up every now and again, but dreams do not provide for room and board. To deliver coin to her pocket, Alice worked as a doffer at a spinning mill, taking full bobbins off the spinners and replacing them with empty ones, provided her with a steady income and the ability to lessen Esme Platt's expenses. Now at the age of 18, the young woman attempted to pass on the love and care she had received by befriending Bella.

The sound of footsteps approaching caught the women's attention and all three scattered to attend to the children in their beds.

"Holy Mary," Esme murmured, looking over her shoulder at the three men that appeared.

Mrs. Cope waddled her way over to greet them and after a few moments of hushed conversation, pointed in the direction of Esme and the girls before exited the ward in a huff. Alice and Bella exchanged concerned glances at the nurse's speedy departure.

The senior of the trio, a tall, blond haired man, distinguished in his fine black vestments and clerical collar, carefully examined the hall, appearing to assess his surroundings. He was devilishly handsome with bright blue eyes and a ready smile.

'Twas a shame he wore the Lord's uniform.

"I am here to speak to a Miss Esme Platt," he announced, looking expectantly from woman to woman.

"That would be me." Esme straightened her apron and approached. "You are not Father Felix."

"No," he said with a laugh. "Father Felix is currently recovering from a bout of indigestion. It appears he chose to partake evening meals with the Sisters of Charity."

Bella attempted to stifle the snort that threatened to escape as she rocked in her arms a little boy, no older than a year. She loved visiting the Foundling Hospital and snuggling with the little ones, giving them a taste of the affection she never received at home. She began to hum a little song, one she vaguely remembered her father singing when he was still alive, as she toyed with the baby's ginger red hair.

"Now who is this handsome _leanbh_?"

Bella jumped, not realizing one of the men had approached her. She spun around, tightly holding the child to her breast, and looked up into the face of a true son of Ireland. Fair skin, ruddy cheeks, a smattering of freckles, dark, auburn hair, and clear, green eyes that held a twinkle of amusement at her discomfort stood before her, and she was certain he was watching her, not the child in her arms.

"I mean ya no harm, Sister. I merely was curious about the boy."

"I'm not … I do' …" Bella paused and took a quick breath. "Michael."

"Well, Sister Michael, I…"

"No, not me. The baby. His name is Michael. The sisters named him after finding him on the front stoop after a storm. He wailed and howled loud enough to shake the saints from heaven."

The stranger laughed, throwing his head back in full, unbridled joy, causing Bella to smile in response. He was an attractive young man, probably a handful of years older than herself, she speculated.

"May he grow into his name and be worthy of the guardian of heaven." The man tousled Michael's hair, earning a snaggle toothed grin in response. "Edward Anthony Masen, at your service, Sister."

Bella felt her cheeks prickle as she grinned at the priest before her. His joy was infectious, surrounding him with a comfortable air and making her feel well at ease in his presence. Truly it was a wonderful gift for a man of his profession. She immediately imagined his parishioners feeling relaxed, willing to confess all their sins with open hearts in order to receive absolution.

"And so if you have the children ready by tomorrow, we can leave on the ten o'clock train for Chicago. Do you think you and the sisters can be packed by then?"

Bella turned to face Esme who looked nervously between Alice and her.

"Father Felix said that any sisters not inflicted by the sickness were free to assist in any means necessary. That was why Mrs. Cope fled. She was afraid she would be asked to go."

"What does this mean?" Bella whispered to Alice who suddenly appeared next to her, eyes bright with excitement.

"It means, we are going to Chicago to deliver the children to their new families! Oh, Bella! Can you believe it? A way out of New York! A way to escape your mother! A new start!"

Alice vibrated with excitement, causing the girl in her arms to squeal and fuss. She immediately calmed and began soothing the babe.

"But Alice, we aren't Sisters of Mercy."

"That's quite alright, my dear," the third man said, calling her attention toward him. He was the tallest of them all with a jagged scar down one cheek but a genuine smile that eased her. "We aren't Catholic."

* * *

Bella lay on her stomach on Alice's bed, watching her friend carefully fold her few dresses and lay them in a carpet bag.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to get from …" Alice began before trailing off after seeing her friend vehemently shake her head.

"Mama sold everything of value that belonged to Papa after he died. Only thing I have left is a second dress, and the one Esme gave me is much better. Maybe a small token from my Grandma Marie, but if Mama found it, I'm sure she's sold it, as well."

Bella cared nothing about ever returning to her mother's apartment. She was tired of the fear that seemed to ooze from the walls and grip her heart every time she climbed the stairs to its door.

Chicago.

She knew nothing of the place, but somehow, the name just seemed to hold promise of a better life.

It certainly could not be worse than how she existed currently.

Alice returned to her packing, leaving Bella to think about what had transpired at the hospital.

Father Felix, realizing he was in no condition to travel, had called upon the aid of his friend, Father Carlisle Cullen who had agreed to provide whatever assistance he could. The other two, Father Masen and Father Whitlock, volunteered to accompany Father Cullen. They each had congregations waiting on them in the recently admitted state of Washington with promised land claims to boot.

The three men were not Roman Catholic, though. They were—Bella fumbled over the term they had used.

"Angel cans? Angle cans?"

"What?"

"Fathers Cullen, Masen, and Whitlock. They said they were angel cans?"

"Anglicans," Esme gently corrected, her hands filled with a fresh set of robes for the girls. "It's similar to Roman Catholics, though their priests can marry."

Bella and Alice noticed their friend's cheeks flush pink at the statement.

"Father Cullen is quite handsome," Alice teased, earning a scowl from the older woman.

"Father Cullen has more important things to be concerned with than whether or not one approves of his appearance. Especially what a spinster might think of it."

At the ripe, old age of almost twenty-eight, Esme Platt had long given up any hope of setting aside her nurses uniform for a wedding dress. Fortunately, she found fulfillment through being a mother figure to all that came through the doors of the New York Foundling Hospital and would not trade that calling for all the tea in China.

"I think he is quite kind," Bella said softly. "And so are Father Masen and Father Whitlock."

Years of watching her mother bring home suitor after suitor had long taught Bella not to be concerned with outward appearances. It was the heart that mattered above all else.

She thought back to watching the two younger priests play briefly with the children who were selected to go, introducing themselves to each one, no matter how young or old. And, truth be told, she was certain she saw a tear escape when the men realized not every orphan was going to accompany them.

Perhaps there was still a little good in the world after all.

Twenty children and six adults would be making the voyage by train from New York City to Chicago, stopping at towns along the way where they would be met by local clergy and families desperate for a child. Normally, only two adults would be present, but Father Cullen had convinced Father Felix it would be prudent in case any of the children needed to return to New York. Father Masen and Father Whitlock could continue on their own voyage west to the new state of Washington while Alice and Bella would be free to make their own destinies in Chicago. Also, Esme and Father Cullen had agreed that since the children were accustomed to seeing Bella and Alice in their borrowed habits, they would continue wearing them.

"Can you believe that tomorrow we will leave this?" Alice asked, pulling out a small can of coins and bills that held her life savings.

"No." Bella shook her head slowly as the realization sank in. Tomorrow she would be far away from everything she knew, and she could hardly wait.

* * *

 _Catherine, girl, brown hair, 3 months_

 _Margaret, girl, brown hair, 6 months_

 _Steven, boy, black hair, 8 months_

 _Patricia, girl, blonde hair, 9 months_

 _Michael, boy, red hair, 11 months_

 _Angela, girl, brown hair, 18 months_

 _Susan, girl, brown hair, 18 months_

 _Sarah, girl, blonde hair, 20 months_

 _Anna, girl, black hair, 2 years_

 _Joseph, boy, brown hair, 2 years_

 _Jacob, boy, black hair, 3 years_

 _Mary, girl, brown hair, 3 years_

 _Elizabeth, girl, brown hair, 5 years_

 _Alexander, boy, brown hair, 5 years_

 _James, boy, brown hair, 7 years_

 _Joshua, boy, blond hair, 8 years_

 _Matthew, boy, brown hair, 8 years_

 _Marcus, boy, brown hair, 10 years_

 _Edwin, boy, brown hair, 11 years_

 _Jason, boy, brown hair, 13 years_

New York Central Train #41 with its extra car filled row upon row with unnaturally silent children and six chaperones made its way out of Grand Central Station en route to Albany, New York, promptly at 10 am on a bright, fall morning. Bella sat just as wide-eyed as any of the children, gazing out the window as the familiar sights and sounds of New York City faded into the background and more green than she had ever thought ever existed rushed by her window.

"Trains are an amazing invention, are they not?"

Bella looked up to find Father Masen standing beside her row of seats, stooped down to look out the window at her level.

"A little wood or coal and a big pot of water. Add a little fire and know-how and off you go!"

"I've never been on a train," she murmured.

"Have you read about them in books?"

He slid into the seat across, pulling Jacob onto his lap.

She shook her head. Esme had taught her all the letters and how to write her own name, but that was as far as her formal education stretched, and she felt embarrassed at her lack of knowledge. For certain, she had learned more during her time at Molina's Mercantile, but she had never so much as owned a book or written a letter. Regardless, the priest watched her with a guileless smile, as if she were the most interesting woman in the world, and he wanted to know all about her.

"Thithter Ithabella?"

She turned toward James who had recently lost both front teeth and had a terrible time pronouncing his 's' sounds.

"Do you need something, James?"

"No, but I think Jacob does."

Joseph, Jacob, James, Joshua, and Jason were brothers, and they, along with their mother, were familiar faces at the Foundling Hospital. Their father, a cruel, hard-hearted man that worked for the railroad company, hated children. As a result, every time he returned home, the boys would appear on the Sisters of Charity's doorstep. Weeks and sometimes months later, a message would come and the children would return to their mother. Occasionally, nine months after the boys arrived at the Foundling Hospital, their mother would appear in the birthing ward, adding to the clan once again.

Father Carlisle himself had added the boys to the list of orphans, claiming he knew a family that would welcome the lot with open arms and thereby remove them from the cycle they had been born.

Bella glanced over at the young boy who was trying not to grab at himself.

"Oh, dear."

She frantically searched the small car for a place for the child to relieve himself, but found nothing.

"Come, lad."

Edward set the boy down, stood beside young Jacob's seat and offered a hand. The boy looked up with wide eyes before glancing at Bella who nodded her permission for him to follow the priest.

The two stepped out the railroad car door but not before Jasper reached behind and closed the curtains on the window.

"Where are they going?" Elizabeth demanded, ever the curious five year-old.

"Visiting the privy, and that's all we need to say about it," Bella announced in a voice that brooked no argument.

With a nod, Alice silently agreed. Perhaps not knowing the finer details of off-the-train toilet usage was better than opening that line of discussion. In the end, it mattered not, for when Jacob returned from his adventure, he loudly shared with his brothers the right way to make water while standing on the platform behind the car so as not to get one's clothes caught in the flow.

Bella felt her cheeks redden as the topic ran its course, but more so over the boisterous apparent teasing Father Whitlock gave Father Masen even though she could not understand the words he used.

"Show some manners," Father Cullen grumbled in a low voice. "And keep all discussions in English, please. Not all of us were blessed to be Irish."

The two men appeared properly chastised and mumbled brief apologies with bowed heads and pink tinged ears.

"My apologies, Miss Platt, Sisters," Father Whitlock murmured contritely, before winking at Alice who scoffed and turned her head.

After lunch, the children settled into their seats for naps. Bella tucked in the last babe in the wooden box placed on the floor for the infants, smiling sweetly as she nestled in. They needed to be well-rested in order to make the best impression they could on their new mamas and papas.

Bella sighed, offering a quick, silent prayer that each child would find a loving home.

The first stop would be the most difficult, she believed. Michael's new family would be waiting for him, and while she hoped he would be happy and well-loved, she knew she would miss his chubby, little face.

All too soon, the train slowed, and she knew it was time. Bella gently picked up the sleeping boy and offered him to Esme with a watery smile.

"Don't you want to meet them?"

"I don't think I can."

With a nod of understanding, Esme took Michael in her arms and followed Father Cullen out the door.

Bella collapsed into a seat, pressing her forehead against the window as she watched. Father Cullen approached a man of the cloth who stood next to a burly man with flame-red hair.

"That there be Alfred Newton," a calm voice next to her explained.

Bella spun in her seat to find Father Masen next to her, his eyes focused on the family outside. He pointed to the six women, five a mirror image of their father, standing next to the man who appeared to be fighting the urge to snatch the child away from Esme. The sixth woman, the mother, had deep, haunted eyes that stared at Michael with a longing Bella recognized as seeing before with her mother and a fresh bottle.

"He has been blessed with five healthy daughters but not a single son to carry on his name. He specifically requested a boy with hair to match his."

"Michael Newton," she whispered, pressing one hand to the glass as if to wave farewell as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Son of Angelica and Alfred Newton. They are farmers just a few miles from here."

"Will he be happy?"

"That I canna say, Sister Isabella. But he will be part of a family that wants him."

Her breath hitched at the notion, and as Esme handed Michael to Alfred, the tears Bella had held back spilled down her cheeks. Without a word, Father Masen handed her a fresh handkerchief and gave her all the time she needed to compose herself.

"Thank you, Father Masen."

And as she pinched her eyes shut, trying to stem the flow of tears, Bella would have sworn she heard him murmur, _Edward_.

* * *

Before the train made its way to Buffalo for its overnight stop, Mary, Steven, Patricia, Anna, Edwin, Alexander, and Catherine had all been placed with their new families. Each farewell came with its own ups and downs and a few tears, but on the whole, Bella felt hope for the future each child faced.

The railroad car was nearly silent with the occasional deep breathing of sleeping passengers breaking the peace.

Suddenly, a pounding at the car door awoke Bella, and she was transported to back to her wretched apartment in New York City. Cowering into her seat, a low whimper escaped her lips as she was certain the next happening would be a blow from Renee.

"Peace, peace, child," Esme's voice broke through the darkness as Bella found herself wrapped in soothing arms. "It is most likely someone who has had too much drink trying to find a place to sleep it off."

The three men rushed for the door, firmly closing it after them.

"Take him back!"

"Hush, man. There are sleeping women and children here!"

God bless Father Cullen, Bella prayed, burrowing further into Esme's embrace. She realized Alice was on the other side and grabbed her hand.

"I do' want him. Take him back!"

"Take who back?" Father Whitlock's calm, soothing tone floated through the air.

The sound of a punch landing startled the women and they drew even closer together.

Time seemed to stop as the noise from a scuffle and muffled words flew back and forth outside. And then it was silent. The door to the railroad car opened and Father Masen stood shaking one hand while the other pressed into his side, looking back and forth to ensure the children still slept.

"Sister Mary Alice," he whispered. "Jasper could use your help right now."

Alice scrambled to her feet and out the door she vanished.

Father Masen took a few hesitant steps before collapsing into a seat. Esme rushed to his side.

"What happened?"

"Anthony needs your skills more than I do, Miss Platt." He waved toward the door dismissively.

"Who?"

"Our latest addition."

"What?"

"You'll forgive me if I defer discussion for another time." Again, he motioned at the door before laying his head back.

Taking the hint, Esme stepped outside to aid Father Cullen and to discover just what had happened.

Once certain the nurse was gone, he settled back in the seat, muttering a low curse through gritted teeth.

Bella peeked around the seat where she hid. She watched as he gently poked at his ribs and winced when another, fouler muttering followed.

"Are they broken?"

Father Masen sat up suddenly, realizing he was not alone.

"My apologies, Sister Isa…"

"My name is Bella. I don't like… I don't want to be called Isabella."

She had heard it too many times just before a beating. She could take being called Sister Isabella within the confines of the Foundling Hospital, but out here, on the railroad, it tortured her heart to hear the name.

"Regardless, I should hold my tongue better."

Bella stood and slowly approached.

"I have heard worse." She watched him carefully as his hand clutched his side. "Do you think your ribs are broken?"

He shook his head.

"Never had them break before, so I dunno."

She nodded and began to head toward the door. He grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stop.

"Don't."

"But…"

"It's not sight fit for a …" He winced as he took a breath. "A lady."

Miss Platt was a nurse, she had seen such horrors. Sister Mary Alice had been trained and lived with Miss Platt. But, in Edward's mind, the fair Sister Isabella … Bella … was innocent of such despicable treatment of another human being.

Bella snorted. She had been called many things in her eighteen years, but _lady_ was not one of them.

"Father Masen…"

"If you want me to call you Bella, then I must insist on you calling me Edward. At least while the children are asleep." He shifted in his seat until he found a more comfortable position. "And if you would please sit, it would be much easier to talk."

Bella hesitated before taking the seat across from him, pulling her skirts back so as not to brush his legs as they sprawled out to the side.

"Better?"

He nodded, wincing as he did so.

"Does it hurt to breathe?"

Edward barked a laugh as if he had never heard a more ridiculous question and another curse escaped his lips as the pain shot through him.

"Stand up," Bella ordered.

"What?"

"If they are broken, they need to be bound. It'll make the pain go away. Or at least ease it."

She stood, pulling off her wimple and began to tear it into strips.

"Stand up."

When he did not move fast enough, she bent over and grabbed Edward by the lapels of his coat.

"God's blood, woman, you'll wake the others."

"And if you'd listen…"

With a bit of effort, he stood and allowed Bella to pull off his coat.

"Arms out."

Again, Edward silently obeyed as she wrapped the strips around his chest, pulling as tightly as she could, knotting each one. Satisfied at her efforts, she stepped back.

"You will be thankful tomorrow when the train bumps up and down on the track," she murmured.

"I thought nuns were meek and mild."

She laughed, a sound he discovered brought him much joy to hear.

"You already know that I am no nun."

Edward tested a deeper breath and found the pain less than before. He tenderly prodded at his ribs and found the same result.

"Thank you."

Bella nodded before suddenly realizing her hair was down. She quickly began to braid it as Edward slid back into his seat.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Out there. What happened?"

"A dissatisfied father wished to return the child he had adopted."

"Return?" She was mortified. Alice had said the adoption was a promise made between the Sisters of Charity and the family, a binding agreement. Who would ever go back on that contract and return a child?

"His name is Anthony. Looks to be ten years old. And from the sounds of it, doesn't speak much English which is why Jasper is still out there with him. Man has a talent for languages and history. Saved me through an exam or two, that's for certain."

Bella smiled at the fondness Father… Edward showed toward his friend. It was much like the relationship she had with Alice.

"How did you get hurt?"

"The fa… man was inebriated. He thought we would refuse to take the young man, and he took a swing at Carlisle. I foolishly stepped in the way."

"It is not foolish to protect a friend."

"No, but Carlisle was a scrapper when he was younger. I think he could have handled it much better than I did."

Edward flexed his hand.

"Or, at least, known how to throw a punch without hurting myself."

"I still think it was quite admirable for you to …"

Both looked up when the door opened and the others returned with a scrawny, tattered-dressed boy in tow. The poor young man watched everything, twitching as if he were terrified of his own shadow. Father Whitlock whispered a few words into Anthony's ear and showed him a place to sit.

Esme and Alice trimmed the wicks of two oil lamps to allow enough light to see but not to disturb the sleeping children.

"Sister Isabella, do we have any supper remaining?" Father Cullen asked, sadness evident in his voice.

"Absolutely, Father Cullen."

She jumped to her feet and hurried to the box where their provisions lay.

"Hello, Anthony. My name is Bella." She carefully approached him. "Would you like something to eat?"

He stared at the food offered, a simple apple, hunk of bread, and piece of cheese.

"It's fine. I'll just leave it here for you."

Bella placed the meal on the seat next to Anthony and turned to give him privacy.

" _Bell'angelo. Grazie. Grazie, bell'angelo._ "

Bella looked up at the others, confused at the tiny, whispery voice as Anthony dug into his meal.

"Beautiful angel. Thank you. Thank you, beautiful angel," Father Whitlock translated in a quiet tone.

"He looks starved," Alice murmured, watching even the apple core disappear.

"I have a feeling he was."

Without a word, Bella returned to the food supplies and pulled out another piece of bread and cheese.

"I'll do without for breakfast," she announced as if anyone would argue her kindness.

Anthony watched her carefully as she crouched down before him.

"More?" she asked, holding out the food.

His eyes fell to her wrists where dark bruises were revealed. Bella saw them and hurriedly pulled the sleeves down.

" _Tuo padre si ubriaca?_ "

She looked up at Father Whitlock.

"Does your father drink?"

Anthony pulled back his own sleeve to reveal handprint marks that matched hers.

"Mother," she whispered, choking back a few tears.

Edward's eyes widened. He had no idea the woman before him, the one who had held an orphaned babe with such tenderness, had suffered at the hands of another.

Anthony nodded, taking her hand and gently pulled her into the seat next to him.

" _Sorella._ "

"Sister," Father Whitlock provided before quickly adding, "sibling. He sees you as a sister."

Anthony curled into Bella's side, offering her part of his bread. She shook her head, shuddering as she wrapped one arm around him, feeling the bones of his shoulders and back through her nun's habit.

Assured that Anthony would be well taken care of, the others quietly moved to another part of the car to discuss how to handle the situation. Bella whispered reassurances of safety and comfort into Anthony's ear, unsure if he understood or not, until she felt the deep, even breathing of sleep against her. It was not long before slumber overtook her as well after an overwhelmingly emotional day.

* * *

Sometime during the night, a warm, woolen blanket that smelled of fresh cut cedar was tucked around Bella and Anthony.

As the train made its way out of Buffalo in the wee hours of the morning, a rousing game of cards amused the two younger priests while the others dozed.

"So, just how did that blanket, made by your very own ma, come to find its way out of your trunk and onto those there?" Jasper inquired, casually flipping through his cards.

"They looked cold so I asked Miss Platt to fetch it." Edward studied his own hand for far longer than necessary, intentionally avoiding eye contact with his friend.

"There are other blankets that could have been used."

Jasper's niggling was ignored.

"Other blankets that were not intended for an only son to present to his bride."

" _Fuist_! Ya know not what you're talking about."

"Hush, yourself. There are worse things than finding someone you're interested in marrying."

"And what about our commissions? The churches in Washington are waiting on our arrival."

"There is nothing in the commission that says we have to be single. The land grant provided would make for a fine house and all."

"A day, Jasper. I've known her… wait. You said 'we'."

"I did."

Now it was Jasper's turn to study his cards in silence.

"They wish to settle in Chicago," Edward muttered, laying down a jack.

"They wish to get out of New York. Beyond that, I think they are open to options."

"Options."

More cards were exchanged in silence.

"I do not think four days in a railroad car are enough to determine if I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Edward grumbled, realizing he had lost.

"Neither do I. Therefore, after we reach Chicago, I am going to present my case."

"Which is?"

"An offer to continue traveling. A ticket to Washington. In a regular car. We would be well chaperoned by others making the voyage, though no one would have to know our relationship. At the end of the journey, if either party wishes to end the courtship, I will purchase her a ticket to wherever she desires to go."

"You have put quite a lot of thought into this."

Edward shuffled the deck for a new game.

"I had to do something while someone snored last night."

"I do not snore."

"You do," came a muffled reply. Father Carlisle tipped his hat back off of his face and blinked to remove the morning sleep from his eyes. "Loudly."

Edward tossed the cards onto the box they utilized as a table for their game in frustration.

"I cannot win."

"Jasper cheats at cards. You should know that by now."

The accused had the decency to look ashamed, but he never denied the claim.

"But he makes up for that sin with wisdom. At least in this case."

"So, you think it's a good idea?"

"One I may appropriate myself."

The two younger priests exchanged shocked looks that slowly morphed into smiles as they individually began planning how they would propose the plan to their intended.

* * *

Erie, Pennsylvania. Margaret and Elizabeth found new homes.

Elyria, Ohio. Marcus, Susan, and Sarah.

Defiance, Ohio. Matthew and Angela.

Joliet, Illinois. Joseph, Jacob, James, Joshua, and Jason were welcomed into the Black family with celebration and a small parade through town. Papa William, as he begged the boys to call him, was a kindly soul who operated a sawmill operation and was beloved in the community yet had no children of his own.

Congregations at each stop provided a small gift, either food or clothing to aid in continuing the journey or money to defray the costs involved. Father Carlisle pocketed the bills, assuring each congregant that the Sisters of Mercy and the Foundling Hospital greatly appreciated their donations and that it would be sent straight to New York once they arrived in Chicago.

A quick sponge bath and comb later and Anthony, clad in a fresh white shirt and black short pants, took his seat next to Bella as the train departed yet another stop.

Through each adoption, Anthony clung to Bella's skirts, almost fearful he would be placed in a new home. At each stop, she calmly, soothingly assured him he was safe. Unsure of how much he understood, she finally took him to Jasper and requested he repeat her guarantees. The child relaxed his grip ever so slightly, but still remained at her side regardless of her tasks.

The young woman did not mind his company, though. In fact, she relished the assistance he provided. When it came time to eat, he passed out the napkins filled with the meal to the remaining passengers, and when everyone was finished, he gathered the remains, sorting what could be reused from what needed to be disposed before sweeping away the crumbs. When praise came his way, Anthony's face shone like the sun above.

Minutes after departing Joliet, Anthony fell asleep, his head resting on the window. The sound of a clearing throat next to her, called Bella's attention. She found Edward standing next to her.

"I … I was wondering if I might have a word with you."

"Certainly, Father Mas… Edward." She smiled softly. With all the children gone save Anthony, there was no real reason for her to continue addressing him by his title.

"Privately."

She blinked up at him, unsure of what he meant. They were on a railroad car. There was no privacy.

He motioned toward the back of the car. With a nod, she stood and made her way down the aisle, painfully aware that the others bore witness to their actions.

They stood silently for what could be deemed an eternity before Edward finally cleared his throat.

"We will be in Chicago soon."

"Yes."

"And Jasper, Carlisle, and I will be getting off of this train."

"Yes."

"And you, Miss Platt, and Alice will be doing the same."

"Yes."

She was growing more and more confused. He was stating the obvious and it made no sense to her as to why. Had he hit his head during the fight in Buffalo? Was he becoming simple?

"I'm messing this up," Edward grumbled before taking a deep breath. "I'dlikeyoutoaccompanymetoWashington."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am accepting an appointment at a church in Washington. I would like you to accompany me there. I can pay for your ticket. I will have a house, and it will need care and…"

"Accompany?" Her mind quickly deduced he was asking her to be his housekeeper. "For hire?"

"Hire? No! I mean…" He growled in frustration. "Let me try this again. Is there anything magical about you stopping in Chicago?"

She shook her head.

"Would you be amenable to changing your destination to, say, perhaps, Washington?"

"Washington?" She said the name slowly, rolling it around in her head. She had no idea where that was, but then, she barely had any concept of Chicago a week ago.

"I find you intriguing, Miss Bella. I would like nothing more than to learn more about you. Four days is not enough. So, I am proposing a longer courtship, if you are amenable. I will purchase a ticket for you to accompany me to Washington.

I believe Jasper is speaking to Alice at this moment, making her a similar offer.

If, by the time we reach Washington, you decide you never want to see me again, I will do everything in my power to procure you a position of your liking or purchase you a ticket wherever you wish to go.

But, I would like to explore the option of a more permanent relationship."

Bella was overwhelmed at the offer, and her face revealed to him that fact. She was going to turn him down, he was certain.

"What about Anthony?" she murmured in a small voice.

She had already decided to keep the boy, not as her child, but perhaps as a brother. She could not bear the thought of sending him back to New York and the Foundling Hospital nor could she accept the notion of him being placed with another, potentially harmful family.

"Anthony?" Edward had not thought of what was going to happen to the boy. One look at Bella's face told him she was not going to abandon the child, making him care for her even more.

"Yes, of course. I would be honored to ask his permission to court his sister."

She stared at him a few moments before a slow smile crept over her face.

"And I would be honored to accept your offer."

* * *

"Bella!"

She jolted awake, discovering she had once again fallen asleep in a bright, sunny spot in the sitting room, her sewing in her lap.

"There you are!"

Bella turned to see Anthony standing in the doorway, a string of fish in one hand and a triumphant smile on his face.

"Were you sleeping again?"

"I must have just dozed off." She straightened herself, lightly touching her hair to see if it had fallen out of place.

"Sunny days are too rare to be doing that." Anthony headed for the kitchen to prepare his catch for supper.

Left to her own devices, Bella slumped back in her chair, her breathing smooth and peaceful as she fell back asleep.

The clomp of boots on wood floors woke her up quick enough.

"Wife! I brought company!"

Bella jumped to her feet, tossing aside her stitchery and made her way to the door. There stood Edward with bags in hand and a travel-weary Father Cullen and Miss Esme.

"You made it before the fall!" Bella exclaimed, remembering the last letter she had received from them. They had hoped to leave New York in August but responsibilities had delayed their departure.

After Chicago, Father Cullen and Miss Esme returned to New York to deliver the contributions they had received. The Sisters of Mercy were ever so grateful and had offered a membership on the board of trustees to Father Cullen which he had accepted. Together, the two improved conditions for future Mercy Trains, vetting potential parents in a more orderly fashion with the hope of preventing future incidents like that which happened to young Anthony.

Anthony remained with Bella, absorbing English at a phenomenal rate once given a chance to learn without fear of being beaten. Now, at the age of twelve, he looked forward to finishing school and learning a trade. His love of the water and natural talent as a fisherman led Bella to believe he soon would follow Alice and Father Jasper to Port Angeles where they served a small but growing congregation.

Bella hugged Esme who held on just a moment longer than necessary. She pulled back with a questioning look.

"Does he know?" Esme whispered after making certain the men were distracted.

"Know?"

"Bella, I worked in a birthing hospital for ten years. I know the look."

Bella blushed. She had suspected, but had not visited a doctor to confirm her suspicions.

"Not yet."

"Carlisle?" Esme straightened and picked up her bag.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen?"

"I believe I need to freshen up."

"Go right ahead." He turned back to Edward to reengage him in conversation.

"And I need your assistance."

Carlisle gazed at his wife with confusion, but after the look she gave him, realized he had best make his way upstairs.

Once the guests departed, Edward turned to his bride and pulled her close for a welcome home kiss.

"Good day?" he asked as she took his hat and hung it on a hook.

"Good nap," Bella replied with a chuckle.

"Are you sure you don't need to see the doctor?" He put his arms around her waist and held her close. Her exhaustion was growing more and more frequent, and he was becoming concerned.

"No, I think I know what is causing it."

"I see. And?"

She took a deep breath before responding.

"Edward, what is the Gaelic word for mercy?"

"Mercy? _Trócaire._ "

"Is it ever used as a name?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"I was just wondering if it would be a good name should our baby be a girl."

He looked down at her in stunned silence.

"Baby?"

She nodded as the smile on his face grew. The next thing Bella knew, she was being spun around as Edward laughed with glee.

"Thank you, merciful Father, for the Mercy train that brought us together. I dunno what I'd do without."

Bella laughed in complete agreement with her beloved's joy.

"Amen."


End file.
